The Love Letter
by Uchiha Hime Ana-chan
Summary: "Surat cinta, heh" / "Err, jadi ada apa kamu datang kemari Teme?" / "Kenapa Dobe?, takut bertemu denganku? hm " / "Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang darimu, Teme" / "Kau merusak suasana, Usuratonkachi!" / [First Fic] / [SASUNARU Fanfic] / [DLDR] / [RnR Please] / [Warning Inside]


**Disclaimers :  
ナルト ****© Masashi Kishimoto**  
**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**  
**Genre :**  
**Friendship, Romance, Semi-Poetry.**  
**Pairing :**  
**Sasuke U. / Naruto U.**  
**Rated :**  
**T**  
**Warning :**  
**AU, BL, OOC, Typo, DLDR, Constructive Critism please. **  
**Author Note : **  
**_Italic_**** : Isi Surat, "Blablabla" : Speaking.**  
**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf.**  
**Gomen kalo pendek.. :3 Gomen kalo puisinya abal.. soalnya saya bukan anak sastra XD Gomen buat typo :3**  
**Summary :**  
**"Surat cinta, heh"/"Err, jadi ada apa kamu datang kemari Teme?"/"Kenapa Dobe?, takut bertemu denganku? hm~"/"Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang darimu, Teme"/"Kau merusak suasana, Usuratonkachi!"/SASUNARU Fanfic!**  
**-**  
**"Douzou"**

**Koridor Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) **  
**Sabtu, 09 Juli xxxx, 06.00 p.m**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering semenjak 1 jam yang lalu, tapi pemuda yang tengah berjalan dikoridor menuju lokernya itu tampak tidak peduli. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, dia memang pulang terlambat karena dia mengikuti latihan basket disekolahnya. Namun, seharusnya dia sudah pulang semenjak 30 menit yang lalu. Tampaknya dia memang sengaja pulang lebih lama untuk menghindari para penggemarnya. "Cih, wanita memang merepotkan" dia bergumam menggunakan kata salah seorang sahabat karibnya -Nara Shikamaru-. Diapun membuka loker, lalu ingin meletakkan sepatu miliknya. Tapi, kegiatannya itu terhentikan karena melihat sebuah surat terletak di atas buku miliknya. 'Surat?, dari siapa lagi kali ini?' pikirnya sedikit jenuh. Dia menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dirumah nanti. Akhirnya, dia pun melanjutkan perjalannya ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya dan bergegas pulang.

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kediaman Uchiha, 06.30 p.m**

"Tadaima" ucapnya ketika memasuki rumahnya.  
"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" jawab ibunya -Mikoto-  
"Hn, aku kekamar dulu Kaa-san"  
"Baiklah, nanti turun saat jam makan malam!" seru ibunya.  
"Hn"  
"Hah, anak itu" gumam Mikoto.

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kamar Sasuke, 06.40 p.m**

Sesampainya dikamar, Sasuke meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Selesai mandi, Sasuke mengambil surat yang didapatnya tadi dan berniat untuk membacanya. 'Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?' herannya.

_Uchiha Sasuke, _  
_Kamu terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku._  
_Matamu yang bagaikan langit malam._  
_Tubuhmu yang bagaikan porselen._  
_Sifat dinginmu yang bagaikan salju._  
_Otakmu yang cerdas juga menambahkan nilai sempurna dirimu._  
_Itu yang membuatku mencintaimu._

"Surat cinta, heh" ucapnya meremehkan setelah membaca sepenggal surat tersebut. Lalu dia memutuskan melanjutkan membaca.

_Aku selalu mempertikanmu dari jauh._  
_Mengagumi dirimu tanpa bisa menggapaimu._  
_Kamu bagaikan bintang dilangit._  
_Selalu bersinar dimanapun kamu berada._  
_Sedangkan diriku, _  
_Aku bagaikan rumput di muka bumi._  
_Selalu dipijak dan tak berharga._

"Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa pengirim surat ini" ujarnya dengan seringaian terpampang nyata diwajah tampannya.

_Aku memang tak bisa menggapaimu._  
_Tapi setidaknya aku hanya ingin kamu tahu._  
_Bahwa aku,_  
_Mencintai dirimu._  
_"Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap" panggil Mikoto pada anak bungsunya._  
_"Hn, Sebentar lagi aku turun Kaa-san" jawabnya._  
_'Suratnya masih sedikit panjang, nanti sajalah kubaca lagi' pikirnya._

**_The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん_**

**Ruang Makan, 07.00 p.m**

Sesampainya dimeja makan itu Sasuke melihat telah ada dua orang keluarganya. Ternyata hanya ada ibu dan kakaknya disana. 'Sepertinya Tou-san lembur dikantor' begitulah pikirnya. Sadar dengan tatapan anaknya, Mikoto pun menjelaskan kemana perginya sang ayah.

"Tou-san ada lembur dikantornya. Jadi, dia akan pulang terlambat" Mikoto menjelaskan.  
"Hn, sudah kuduga" balasnya cuek.

Waktu berlalu dengan hening, yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara dentingan sendok dengan piring. Tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara. Tak sopan katanya. Sampai terdengar suara sebuah kursi yang digeser bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya" begitulah katanya.  
"Segeralah tidur Sasuke-kun" sang ibu memperingati.  
"Oyasumi Sasuke" ucap kakaknya.  
"Hn" hanya dua huruf ambigu itu balasnya.

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kamar Sasuke, 07.35 p.m**

"Hah, besok hari minggu. Lanjut saja membaca suratnya besok" gumamnya. Sebelum akhirnya terlelap kedalam dunia mimpi.

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Ruang Makan**  
**Minggu, 10 Juli xxxx, 06.30 a.m**

"Ohayou"  
"Ohayou, Otoutou. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya sang kakak -Itachi-  
"Ah, ohayou Sasuke-kun"  
"Hn. Tou-san mana, Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke saat lagi-lagi tak mendapati sang ayah di meja makan.  
"Cih, cuek seperti biasa" kesal Itachi karena sifat adiknya yang baginya kelewat dingin itu.  
"Tou-san ada rapat mendadak dikantor, baru saja dia pergi" jawab ibu dua anak itu.  
"Hn"

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kamar Sasuke, 09.30 a.m**

"Otoutou, apa kamu ada acara hari ini?" tanya kakaknya sesampainya dikamar sang adik.  
"Hn? tidak ada Aniki. Ada apa?"  
"Mau temani Aniki kerumah teman Aniki?" tanya Itachi.  
"Kerumah siapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.  
"Nagato" jawab Itachi pendek.  
'Nagato?, bukankah kalau tidak salah itu nama Anikinya 'dia' ?' pikirnya. 'Kesempatan bagus!' pikirnya lagi.  
"Baiklah"

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kediaman Uzumaki, 11.10 a.m**

"Itachi akhirnya kamu datang juga, ternyata kamu membawa Sasuke juga. Ayo masuk" ujar Nagato ramah.  
"Hn/Hn" jawab duo Uchiha itu bersamaan.  
"Che! Tidak kakak, tidak adik sama-sama irit bicara" ucap Nagato sembari berdecak kesal.  
"Dimana Imouto dan juga Otoutoumu, Nagato? rumahmu tampak sepi" tanya Itachi saat menyadari rumah temannya itu sepi seperti kuburan. #Plaked XD  
"Ah, Karin dia tadi pamit pergi. Dia bilang mau pergi kerumah temannya, kalau Naruto dia ada dikamarnya" jawab Nagato.  
"Nagato-nii, Boleh aku ke kamar Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"Eh? tentu Sasuke" jawabnya sedikit bingung.

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Depan Kamar Naruto, 11.15 a.m**

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke di depan kamar Naruto.  
"Eh?, itu seperti suaranya si Teme! bagaimana ini! " gumam Naruto panik.  
"Dobe" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.  
"Tunggu sebentar, Teme!" teriaknya.

Lama Sasuke menunggu hingga akhirnya terbukalah pintu didepannya tersebut. 'Baka-Dobe! Kenapa lama sekali?! kakiku sedikit keram nih!' umpatnya dalam hati. *Oh man tentu saja dalam hati, ia seorang Uchiha!* #Ditendang

"Lama sekali, heh Dobe" ujar Sasuke begitu pintu dibuka oleh sang empunya kamar-Naruto-  
"Tsk. Masuk sajaTeme. Tidak enak bicara diluar"  
"Hn"

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kamar Naruto, 11.30 a.m**

Semenjak Naruto membukakan Sasuke pintu dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka pembicaraan. 15 menit sudah kamar itu menjadi hening. Mereka tampaknya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun, akhirnya Naruto jenuh juga hingga akhirnya diapun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Err, jadi ada apa kamu datang kemari Teme?" ujar Naruto  
"Kenapa Dobe?, takut bertemu denganku? hm~" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sing a song dan juga seringai miring khas miliknya -bermaksud menggoda Naruto-  
"Eh? si-siapa yang ta-takut bertemu de-denganmu Teme?!" ujarnya gugup 'Oh sial! kenapa pakai gugup segala! Author sialan!' pikirnya kesal.  
"Kenapa gugup Do-be~ kamu takut ketahuan bahwa kamu yang mengirimkan surat ini? hm~" godanya lagi sembari menunjukkan surat yang kemarin yang dia dapatkan di lokernya.  
'Surat itu! bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku yang mengirimnya?! padahalkan tidak ada namanya!' batinnya panik.  
"Su-surat a-apa? aku ti-tidak tahu. Ja-ngan asal tuduh Te-teme?!" jawabnya semakin gugup. 'Matilah aku!' batinnya semakin panik.  
"Hn? masih tak mau mengaku, heh? baiklah, akanku bacakan isinya. Kebetulan aku juga belum membacanya sampai akhir " ucapnya lagi dengan seringaian miring terpatri dibibirnya.  
"Ja-jangan!" teriak Naruto panik.  
"Ah, sampai mana kemarin ya? Ah ya, sampai 'Bahwa aku, Mencintai dirimu'. Aku baca ya~" ucapnya menggunakan nada sing a songnya kembali. *Sasu OOC gila kalo deket ama si Naru* XD #Kirin *Sekarat #Abaikan

_Aku menyukai dirimu._  
_Aku mengagumi dirimu._  
_Aku juga mencintai dirimu._  
_Tapi,_  
_Satu yang kutahu._  
_Walau begitu,_  
_Aku tetap tidak akan bisa memilikimu._

"TEME! BERHENTI! JANGAN DIBACA LAGI!" teriak Naruto kalap *Emang enak Naru :P* #Rasenshuriken! *Tepar #Abaikan

_Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama._  
_Kita berdua sangat berbeda._  
_Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama._

"Teme, onegai! sudah, jangan dilanjutkan bacanya" ucap Naruto memelas menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya.

_Namun,_  
_Entah mengapa, _  
_Aku tetap tidak bisa menghapus dirimu dari hatiku._  
_Dari pikiranku._  
_Juga dari hidupku._  
_Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu._  
_Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah untukku. _  
_Mendampingimu adalah bahagiaku. _  
_Dan meninggalkanmu adalah hal mustahil bagiku. _  
_Karena aku mencintai dirimu._  
_Selamanya akan begitu._  
_'Aishiteru, Uchiha Sasuke'_

"Well, not bad. Jadi, masih tidak mau mengaku, hn? '_rumput dimuka bumi_'?" ejek Sasuke *A/n: 'rumput dimuka bumi, lihat surat bagian atas'  
"BAIK! BAIK! YA! AKU YANG MENULIS SURAT ITU! AKU YANG MENGIRIM SURAT ITU! PUAS KAU HAH! TEME!" balas Naruto berapi-api. *Emang gunung berapi :v #Dor!  
"Hn, Arigatou Naru. Watashi wa mou." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang membuat Naruto blushing seketika.  
"Na-nani? ka-kau ju-juga suka de-nganku?" ucap Naruto tak percaya dengan tergagap. *Azis Gagap donk! :D #Disumpel kaos kaki *Pingsan  
"Hn. Saat menemukan surat darimu, jujur aku senang. Kupikir aku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun ternyata aku beruntung" ujarnya panjang kali lebar *Eh? ups, maksudnya panjang doank. #PlakPlok *Ditampar rame-rame XD  
"Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang darimu, Teme" Naruto terkekeh.  
"Kau merusak suasana, Usuratonkachi!"  
"Hehehe, ja-jadi kita?" ucap Naruto menggantung.

Wajahnya Naruto sudah merah sekarang, membuat Sasuke jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya. 'Uh, kamu imut sekali Naru!' seru Sasuke dalam hati' *Baru tahu lu Sas? kemane aje lu! :v #Chidori *Sekarat :3

"Ya, kita resmi pacaran. Mulai hari ini, Minggu, 10 Juli xxxx Uzumaki Naruto menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak boleh ada yang merebutmu dariku. Kau hanya milikku! ingat itu Naru!" balas Sasuke possesive

Naruto hanya membalas dengan tersenyum termanis yang dimilikinya.

Hening..  
Hening..

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Kamar Naruto, 12.30 p.m**

"Naru" panggil Sasuke setelah hening menyelimuti mereka.  
"Ap-"

Chuu~

**"Owari"**

**_The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん_**

**"Omake"**

**Ruang Tamu, 11.10 a.m**

"Itachi, tumben otoutoumu mau ikut? biasanya kan bhuu~ malas" tanya Nagato heran.  
"Hn, saa" balas Itachi singkat.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti Sasuke?"  
"Hn"

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**Depan Pintu Kamar Naruto, 11.30 a.m**

"Chi, mereka kenapa diam saja?"  
"Mana kutahu Baka-Nagato"

Hening..

"Hei Chi, lihat mereka mulai berbicara"  
"Hn, diam dan lihat saja Nagato" balas Itachi yang ternyata Kepo maksimal XD *Bercanda :P #Tabok rame-rame *AMPUUN!

**Sekitar satu jam kemudian~** *Hebat ItaNaga ngintip ga ketauan ama SasuNaru #Diceburin

"Hah, mereka itu" ucap Nagato.  
"Hn"  
"Sudah Chi, ayo turun nanti mereka tahu kalu kita mengintip" bisik Nagato  
"Hn"

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_

**"Real Owari" XD**

Naruto : Author! Apa-apaan lu! Ngape gue jadi nista begeto! *ngejer Author plus nyiapin Oodama Rasengan*  
Author : Gomennasai Naru-chan! Sasu-chan tasukete! *kabur*  
Sasuke : Males, lu kira gue mau bantuin lu gitu! seenaknya aja lu buat gue jadi ooc. gue bilangin Masashi lu baru tau! *nyiapin Chidori*  
Author : AMPUUNN! Masashi-san! Tasukete! *teriak*  
Masashi : Lu pikir gue mau bantuin Author pe'a macam lu? Sasu-chan! Naru-chan! habisin aje tuh Author! *nyemangatin SasuNaru*  
Author : Ita-kun! Naga-kun! Onegai~!  
ItaNaga : *geleng-geleng kepala ga peduli* RnR diperkenankan :) Jaa-minna! *lambai-lambai*

_**The Love Letter © ナフィチャ ちゃん**_


End file.
